Medical insertion apparatuses may include, for example, a pedicle screw nail, a spine screw nail, a bone screw nail, a dental implant, etc.
Generally, patients with a fractured or partially damaged spine cannot perform in that state. Even though the degree of damage is not very serious and the person is capable of moving, their recovery is slow despite treatment because damaged or fractured parts of spine are pressurized by adjacent parts or in contact therewith.
Consequently, in the case of patients with a fractured or partially damaged spine, an operation is performed to support an adjacent spinal part using an artificial aid in order to keep pressure off of the fractured or damaged part of the spine.
Artificial aids for supporting the spine that are used in these cases may include pedicle screw nails inserted and installed either on top or bottom of the damaged part of the spine to function as an anchor with bands and rods connected through the respective pedicle screw nails to function as supporters.
Furthermore, certain pedicle screw nails are used in different pedicle screw nail insertion operations. A monoaxial screw head is designed to remain at a certain angle and stay immobile and a polyaxisal screw head is designed to have the ability to rotate.
The dental implant is inserted into the oral cavity tissue and acts much like osseous tissue to maintain and support prosthetic appliances and may be constructed to replace the dental root of a missing tooth.
In detail, in the case of dental implants, artificial dental roots made of biocompatible titanium are implanted into the alveolar bones so that artificial teeth can be connected to restore original tooth functions.
As treatments and operations related to the spine and teeth have recently increased, research on these devices that are inserted into the human body has also been vigorously performed.
For example, KR Patent Application No. 2012-0074355, filed on Jul. 9, 2012, discloses a pedicle screw nail which includes a screw pole provided with a through hole having a polygonal cross section and a head portion.